My Doctor
by lunalovegood134
Summary: My name is Ella, I'm a Timelord, and this is the story of how I found him again. The story of how I found my Doctor.
1. Prologue

My Doctor

10/Oc

We go through life knowing that the inevitable will happen. It happens to everyone really. We're all born with this knowledge; everyone lives for a little while, and then they die. Some of us live a bit longer than others. Some of us die before our life really begins. Some make a name for themselves in the short time that they have here. Others let themselves be forgotten by the world, never seen, never heard. I am not one of those people. I'm different from the rest of them.

I have the ability to defeat death each time I encounter it. Somehow, I always slip from its grasp at the last second. Of course, it could be because of what I am. I'm not human, I was for a little while though. You see, I'm one of the last of my kind. I'm from a far away planet, long since burned in one of the biggest wars that ever will be, my people killed as I ran.

The name of that planet? Gallifrey.

This is the story of a man and I. A man that I have known for a very long time. A man that I forgot when I stopped one of my two hearts, making myself human to hid from the awful memories of the Time War.

My name is Ella, I'm a Timelord, and this is the story of how I found him again. The story of how I found my Doctor.


	2. Ella Linz

My Doctor

10/Oc

Ella Linz had a good life. She was 23 years old, an up and coming actress, and had an amazing group of friends that she thought of as family. Sadly, Ella's parents had died when she was 14, leaving her without family. She tried not to think about it often, though she did miss them sometimes.

One of the earliest memories she had was of waking up in tears. She had had a dream of a beautiful planet, burning to death along with its people. Ella had always had these dreams, sometimes nightmares like the burning planet. The dreams had been enjoyable at first, always about a boy and a girl, and sometimes another boy with them. Ella almost always started to forget her dreams when she woke up, though sometimes she would get to her journal in time and start writing what she could remember, sometimes drawing and sketching things as well.

For some reason, Ella felt as if the dreams were real, and every once in a while she would wake up longing for something that she just couldn't seem to remember.

It all changed while Ella was walking home one night from a night out with her friends. She knew of a short cut that involved walking through a semi-lit ally way between the street she was on and the street that she lived. A smile was on Ella's face as she walked through the ally, deciding to take a well deserved bath when she got home. As Ella walked, she heard a sound coming closer and closer. After a few moments, Ella took off running, for some reason feeling like she _had _to get to what ever was making the sound, that beautiful sound. Finally, Ella came to a stop in front of a blue public police box that looked very much out of place in 2009. Her head tilted slightly to the side when she saw it.

_Why does it look so familiar? _She thought, taking a step towards the blue box. The door opened and a man in a blue pin stripped suit and sticky-uppy hair stepped out, followed by a darker skinned woman. Ella watched the man wide eyed, feeling like she had seen him before as well. The man and woman started to laugh at something, the man turning his head away from her and stopped laughing when his eyes met Ella's wide ones. His own expression turned to one of confusion as they stared at each other, the other woman turning to look at Ella as well.

Ella winced slightly, bringing her hand up to her head, feeling a sharp pain. "Are you alright?" The man asked, making his way over to her with the woman. "I-I'm fine." She replied, wincing again. "Just-" her eyes widened as she fell forwards, landing in the mans arms and causing him to stumble back slightly. "Doctor, get her into the Tardis." The woman said, sounding alarmed as the Doctor quickly picked Ella up bridal style and brought her into the Tardis.

As soon as they stepped into, what had that woman called it again, the Tardis? As soon as they stepped into the Tardis, the pain disappeared and Ella brought her hand away from her head. "I'm fine, really." She said quietly, blushing a bit when she turned her head to find the Doctor's face so close to hers that their noses were almost touching. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before the other woman cleared her throat and the Doctor quickly set Ella down. "Thanks." Ella said, looking around the Tardis now. "Um, weren't we just outside of a police box?" She added, turning back to the Doctor and the woman. The Doctor grinned at Ella taking a step towards her. "Yes, and now we're inside it, isn't that right Martha?" He asked, turning towards the dark skinned woman that Ella now knew was named Martha. "Exactly, bigger on the inside you know." Martha commented, smiling at Ella. "I can tell." Ella replied, looking around again, a small smile on her face.

"How is it bigger on the inside?" She asked, started towards the console slowly. When she got to it, she reached out her hand, running it along the console gently. There was a humming sound coming from the Tardis, as if it was alive. "And why does it feel like I've been here before?" Ella muttered to herself, finally turning away from the console to find Martha and the Doctor watching her with surprised looks on their faces. "What?" She asked, confused as to why they looked so surprised. "You're... Different." The Doctor commented, walking towards the console himself. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ella said, crossing her arms. "Oh nothing bad, different in a good way." The Doctor replied. Ella didn't reply, looking over at Martha now. "We still don't know your name." She commented. Ella blinked twice, and then shook her head slightly. "Right, sorry. I'm Ella, Ella Linz."

"Are you really!?" The Doctor explained, turning to look at her with a goofy grin on his face. "Um, yes?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Brilliant! You are brilliant!" He said, his grin growing even wider, if that was even possible. Ella peered over at Martha, who looked just as confused as Ella felt. "And why am I brilliant?" The Doctor's smile faded slightly, realization suddenly spreading across his face. "Ohhh! Not there yet." He said, frowning slightly. "Forget I said anything Ella, erase it from your mind." And with that, the Doctor turned back to the console again. Ella moved over to wear Martha was standing. "Is he also so...strange?" She questioned, glancing over at the Doctor again. "You get used to it after a while." Martha replied, smiling at her.

The two women watched the Doctor for a few moments. "Why do I feel like I've seen him before?" Ella asked, looking at Martha now. She felt a head ache coming on, but she ignored it. "You might have." Martha looked at Ella and smiled slightly, pulling Ella over to two chairs that the Tardis had produced for them. "He's saved the world countless times, been almost every where, seen almost everything." She explained quietly.

"All of time and space, waiting to be explored by the traveling man." Ella whispered, her eyes not leaving the Doctor who was now tinkering on the Tardis. "How'd you know that?" Ella blinked a few times before turning to look at Martha again. "Sorry?" She asked, her head tilted slightly to the right. "About the time and space thing, how'd you know?" Ella stared at Martha confused for a few moments before realization spread across her face. "I-I don't know. It just came out." She replied, her head starting to pound a bit, as if some distant memory was trying to force its way into the front of her mind. Ella brought her hand up to her head, leaning back slightly. "Are you alright?" Martha questioned, the Doctor turning to look at them now. "Yeah, just, bit of a head ache." Ella replied, closing her eyes. The burning planet from her nightmares started to flash behind her eyes, and she let out a small whimper. "Ella?" The Doctor asked, making his way towards them. "Ella what's wrong?" Martha added, standing up now. "I-I don-" she hadn't realized that she had stood and fallen until she felt someone catching her. Ella opened her eyes to find that once again the Doctor had caught her before she hit the ground.

"They burned." Ella whispered, causing a surprised look to spread across the Doctor's face. "They all burned and died." She added, a small whimper escaping her. And with that, Ella fainted, allowing the total darkness of sleep take over as she became limp in the Doctor's arms.


	3. Poking Fun

My Doctor

10/Oc

A few hours later, Ella awoke to find that she was now in a white room. In fact, the whiteness of the room was the _only _thing that she could see at the moment. Ella could hear talking on her right and slowly turned her head, wincing slightly at the loud pounding in her head. She opened her eyes again and stared at two slightly out of focus people. They were speaking, but Ella couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Ella squeezed her eyes shut, willing her head to stop pounding painfully. Opening her eyes again, she found that her eyes were starting to focus properly and realized that she was watching Martha and the Doctor talking in hushed voices.

"Right, but what did she mean Doctor?" Martha said quietly, watching the man with a stern look on her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied, staring at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. It was obvious that he was lying, his voice a bit higher pitched than usual and he was avoiding Martha's gaze. "You know _exactly _what I'm talking about Doctor. She said 'they all burned and died.' Who burned and died Doctor?" At that moment, Ella decided to let them know that she was awake, letting out a small groan as she tried to sit up. "Ella!" The Doctor said happily, glad that he had a reason to avoid Martha's questions and piercing stare. "How are you feeling?" He added, walking over to the bed and helping Ella to sit up. "Like I've just been hit over the head by something repeatedly." Ella commented, smiling slightly as she propped herself up on her pillows. Martha looked worried as she made her way over to Ella now. "Does this happen often?" She asked, checking a machine that Ella hadn't realized she had been hooked up to. "Every once in a while." Ella replied, looking at Martha. "Ever since I was a little girl, it's nothing to worry about, really." She added when she saw the look on the other woman's face. "It could be something to worry about." The Doctor commented, pulling out some sort of screwdriver and pointing it at her, pressing a button. "Ow." Ella brought her hand up to her head, the high pitched sound of the screwdriver thing making her head pound a bit more. "Oh put that stupid screwdriver away." Martha snapped, batting the Doctor's hand away from Ella.

The Doctor pouted a bit at Martha, complained that his 'sonic screwdriver' wasn't, in fact, stupid, and then slipped it back into his pocket when he saw the glare Martha gave him.

Ella smiled slightly as she watched them. After a bit of bickering between the two, she grew bored and cleared her throat, getting their attention. "If the two of you are done arguing, can I get out of this bed now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at them. "In a minuet." The Doctor said, looking her over for a few seconds before looking over at Martha, who nodded and started un hooking Ella from the machine. Once she was un hooked, Ella stood, with help from the Doctor since she was still a bit dizzy. "Hey Ella." Martha said, watching her as they made their way back to the console room. "Do you remember what happened just before you fainted?" Ella looked confused for a moment, biting her lip slightly before shaking her head. "I just remember falling and then the Doctor catching me." She replied, looking over at Martha with a worried look on her face. "Why? Did I say anything? I tend to do that sometimes." Martha was about to tell Ella what she had said, but changed her mind when she saw the look the Doctor was giving her over Ella's shoulder. "No. You didn't say anything, I just wanted to make sure." The three of them fell silent again as they entered the console room.

"So I'm guessing you're an alien?" Ella asked after a few seconds, looking up at the Doctor who, annoyingly, was much taller than her. "Yeah, how'd you guess?" He replied jokingly, sending her a grin. "Oh, just a lucky guess." She said, grinning right back at him. "So this is your spaceship, right?" Martha smiled, Ella was picking up on everything surprisingly fast, which was good. It meant that they didn't have to explain everything to her. "Exactly." She said. Ella nodded at the answer, sitting down in her chair again. "You don't look very alien." Ella commented, staring at the Doctor with her head tilted slightly. "Hey, that's offensive!" The Doctor cried, giving Ella a look. "Alright then, sorry I said anything." She said sarcastically, putting up her hands as if in surrender. "You're right, not very alien." Martha said jokingly, grinning at the look on the Doctor's face. "He's not even blue." Ella said, her grin growing. "Doesn't even have a big head." Martha shot back, grinning as well. "Stop it!" The Doctor said, his voice slightly high pitched in his annoyance. _Someone doesn't like being the butt of the joke. _She thought, shaking her head. "Honestly, I expected a bit more from an alien, didn't you Martha?" The other woman laughed. "At least green skin or something." She replied, bursting out laughing along with Ella when the Doctor turned away from them, grumbling a few choice words under his breath.

They spent a few more minuets poking fun at the Doctor, laughing when he tried to defend himself and failed. "Oh come on." Ella said, standing and making her way over to him. "There's no need to pout Doctor, we're just poking fun." She didn't get a reply as the Doctor turned his back on her, making his way to the other side of the Tardis instead. "If you don't cut it out, I'll leave you here and you won't get to come along with Martha and I." He commented, looking at Ella now. She stared back at him from her side of the console, eyebrows raised. "Is that so?" The Doctor watched as Ella came around to his side, a sly smile on her face. "Well then, I guess I'll just be going." She picked up her purse, which she had left on the console, and turned to leave. "Wait!" The Doctor cried, grabbing Ella's wrist. "I wasn't serious, you can come." Ella glanced at Martha giving her a smile before turning back towards the Doctor, putting on a look of amazement. "Oh can I really?" She asked, internally groaning when she saw the huge grin that was now on the Doctor's face. "Where are we gonna go?" She added, fluttering her eye lashes and loving the confused and then slightly scared look in the Doctor's eyes. "Um, Ella." He said, glancing over at Martha who was trying hard not to laugh at the other woman's antics. "Where are you going to take me Doctor?" She asked again, putting her hand on his arm as if she was flirting with him. "Um..."

Ella couldn't hold it back anymore. She started to laugh loudly, Martha joining in moments later. "The look on his face!" Ella said, setting her purse down on the console again. "I've never seen him look more uncomfortable in my life!" Martha said, wiping tears from her eyes as she laughed. "Oh, I hate the both of you." He said, rolling his eyes at them. "That's why you don't mess with actresses Doctor." Ella said after she finally stopped laughing. "I knew you weren't going to leave me behind, I'm too different, you want to keep a close watch on me, I interest you." She added, rolling her eyes and heading back over to the chairs. "Women." The Doctor muttered, rolling his eyes as he pulled down a lever, grinning at them. Ella let out a cry as she flew forwards, the Tardis taking off and starting to shake. "What's happening!?" She cried, grabbing the rail so that she would fall again. "We're traveling." Martha said, grinning at Ella. "Oh! Adventure time!" Ella cried happily, looking absolutely ecstatic as the Tardis continued to shake. She had a feeling that she was going to have quiet a lot of fun in this blue box that was much bigger on the inside and driven by an alien. Ella just couldn't wait.


	4. Utopia (part 1)

My Doctor

10/Oc

_**A/N: Hello! What's this! Two chapters in one day? This doesn't happen often, haha. Anyways. Thank you so much for the follows and favorites! When I posted the prologue, I wasn't really planning on actually taking the story anywhere, thinking that I wouldn't get any favorites or anything. But now I know that people are reading this. I'll try to update as often as possible. Anyways, from here on out, it will be going according to the canon episodes, with a bit extra here and there from Ella, meaning that chapters will also be longer!. I really hope this fic goes well and that you all continue to read it! Also, I was wondering if maybe I could get some reviews? I won't hold any chapters back, I promise, but it would be nice to know why you like the story? Or maybe get some tips on how to improve the story? Even suggestions on adventures for just Ella and the Doctor between when Martha leaves and when Donna returns? So yeah, don't forget to review! It'd be great to see what you guys think.**_

**Utopia**

"Cardiff." The Doctor said, walking around the console of the Tardis, pushing various buttons. "Cardiff?" The two women replied, staring at the Doctor incredulously. The Doctor held up a finger, glancing up at them every so often as he spoke, flipping switches now. "Ah, but the thing about Cardiff, it's built on a rift in time and space, just like California and the San Andreas Fault," He looked up at them now, flashing a small grin before looking away again, causing Ella to roll her eyes. _Obviously flirting. _She thought, shaking her head slightly at his antics as she and Martha watched him. "But the rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel." Martha laughed slightly. "So it's a pit stop?" She asked, walking around the console a few steps with a grin on her face.

He didn't look at either of them, but a slight smile was on his own face now. "Exactly. Should only take twenty seconds. The rift's been active." He sounded a bit confused as he said this, looking up for a moment before flipping another switch. "Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple of years ago." Ella commented, moving so that she was now standing beside the Doctor, staring down at the multiple buttons and switches, feeling like she knew what each one did, but didn't know at the same time. "Was that you?" Martha questioned, watching the two of them. Ella looked over at Martha, picking up on the slightly jealous tone in the other woman's voice. She quickly edged a bit further away from the Doctor, looking back down at the console to avoid Martha's stare. "Bit of trouble with the Slitheen." The Doctor replied, eyes widening slightly for a moment before he looked down again. "A long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then." He rubbed his ear slightly, obviously a sign that he didn't want to speak of it, so neither woman pushed it any farther.

After a few seconds, the Doctor flipped a few more switches, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. "Finito. All powered up." Ella glanced over at him, taking in the slightly scared, slightly surprised look on the Doctor's face when he looked at the scanner, quickly pulling down a lever. Looking at it herself, Ella's eyes widened. "Doctor, there's some on-"she was cut off when the Tardis let out a bang, a few sparks showering over the three of them and causing them to fly backwards and onto the ground. "Whoa! What's that?" Martha asked as they pulled them selves back up, the Doctor going so far as to put his foot up on the console, more sparks showering over them. Ella clutched onto the console beside the Doctor, holding on tight for fear of falling over from how much the Tardis was shaking. She stared at the scanner once again and, somehow, the strange circular language on the screen made sense for a few seconds.

"We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion? What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible." She commented, sounding amazed. She ignored the Doctor as he sent her a strange look, looking over at Martha instead. "Why? What happens then?" She asked, ignoring the strangeness of Ella being able to read the Doctor's ancient language for now. She looked at the Doctor, looking slightly scared. He was silent for a moment, still staring at Ella, before he turned back to Martha, looking a bit frightened (but mostly confused) himself. "We're going to the end of the universe."

A few seconds later, the Tardis stopped shaking and Ella let out a relieved sigh, straightening up. "Well, we've landed." She said, looking over at Martha and the Doctor. "So what's out there?" Martha questioned, looking at the Doctor again. "I don't know." He replied, straightening up himself, looking Ella and then Martha over to make sure they weren't hurt. "Say that again." Ella said, staring at him with wide eyes. "That's rare." Martha added, staring at the Doctor in the same way. The Doctor frowned slightly, ignoring their wide eyed stares in his direction. "Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really go." With that, he grinned and ran over to the door, throwing it open to reveal he surface of the planet. The three of them stepped outside the Tardis, glancing around the grey looking surface.

"Oh my God!" Ella cried, seeing the man that had been running towards the Tardis in Cardiff laying on the ground. She and Martha immediately rushed over to him, Martha grabbing his wrist to check for a pulse. "Can't get a pulse. Hold on. You've got that medical kit thing." She said, running off into the Tardis to find the kit. The Doctor looked down at the man, a small frown on his face once more. "Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry." Ella stared at the Doctor as he said this, glancing down at the man again. Now that she could get a good look at him, Ella had to admit that he was handsome, but how on Earth did the Doctor know him? She looked up as Martha returned moments later, the kit in her hand. "Here we go. Get out of the way. It's a bit odd, though. Not very hundred trillion. That coat's more like World War Two." "I think he came with us." Ella said, watching the Doctor's face as he stared down at the man. "How do you mean, from Earth?" Martha questioned, glancing at Ella. "Must have been clinging to the outside of the Tardis all the way through the vortex. Well, that's very him." The Doctor muttered, sounding slightly annoyed with the handsome man. "What, do you know him?" Martha demanded, pulling the stethoscope out of her ears as she looked back. "Friend of mine. Used to travel with me, back in the old days." The two women were silent a moment. "But he's. I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead."

Just then, the man let out a gasp, grabbing Ella's arm, causing her and Martha to scream in surprise. "Oh, so much for me." Martha said, looking over at the Doctor and then at Ella. "It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you." Ella said quietly, clutching the mans arms as she leaned over him. The man stared at her with a grin. "Captain Jack Harkness." He said, reaching up and tapping her nose lightly. "And who are you?" Ella grinned at him. "Ella Linz" she replied, her cheeks slightly pink. Jack laughed slightly, winking at her. "Nice to meet you, Ella Linz." The Doctor rolled his eyes, looking away as he spoke. "Oh, don't start!" He said, sounding thoroughly annoyed with the man. "I was only saying hello." Jack glanced at the Doctor, giving him a look that said 'shut up will you?' Before looking back at Ella, his lips slightly pursed. "I really don't mind you know." She said, giving the Doctor a huge grin as she and Martha helped Jack get up. He let out a few grunts of pain as he got to his feet, looking over at the Doctor again with a slightly scared look. "Doctor." He said, watching the Timelord closely. "Captain." He replied, giving a slight nod. "Good to see you." "And you. Same as ever." He rose an eyesbrow, his voice getting a bit higer pitched at his next words. "Although, have you had work done?" Jack looked annoyed as he replied. "You can talk."

The Doctor looked confused for a moment before realization settled on his face. "Oh, yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?" Martha and Ella glanced at eachother, raising their eye brows slightly before looking over at Jack. "The police box kind of gives it away you know." Ella commented, grinning as Jack winked at her. "I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me." He added, staring at the Doctor again. "Did I? Busy life. Moving on." Martha frowned, looking at the ground for a moment. "Just got to ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf." Jack's eyes softened slightly as he continued. "I saw the list of the dead. I-it said Rose Tyler." The Doctor shook his head, a grin appeared on his face. "Oh, no! Sorry, she's alive." He exclaimed. Jack looked slightly shocked. "You're kidding." The Doctor's grin widened. "Parallel world, safe and sound. And Mickey, and her mother." Jack looked completely amazing, running towards the Doctor and pulling him into a hug. "Oh, yes!" They laughed for a few moments. "Who's Rose?" Ella asked Martha quietly, noticing the slightly dissapointed look on her face. "The Doctor's last companion, she was trapped in a parrellel universe with her family." Martha explained. Looking away from Ella, Martha looked at the ground. "Good old Rose." She muttered, making Ella frown slightly. A while later, after Martha had introduced herself to Jack, the four of them had decided to explore abit. Jack was now telling them about the last time he had seen the Doctor, explaining to them about Satellite 5 and about the Daleks. "So there I was, stranded in the year two hundred one hundred, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me." He sounded slightly annoyed at this as he looked at the Doctor who was a few feet infront of them. "But I had this." Jack held up his wrist, showing them a sort of braclet.

"I used to be a Time Agent." Jack explained, turning to his right to show Ella the bracelet. "It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel." "Oh, excuse me. That is not time travel." The Doctor said, turning to point at Jack's arm looking a bit mad. "It's like, I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper." Ella let out a snort, a huge smirk on her face. "Oh ho. Boys and their toys!" Martha said, looking between the two men. "All right," Jack said, cutting Martha off. "so I bounced. I thought 21st century, the best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. Arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless." He said, looking away. "Told you." The Doctor sounded smug as he said it. "Play nice Doctor." Ella said, grinning at Martha and winking at Jack, who smiled down at her before continuing. "I had to live through the entire twentieth century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me." Martha looked slightly confused at this. "But that makes you more than one hundred years old." She said, looking back at Jack since she was now a bit ahead of him. "And looking good, don't you think?" He commented, a small laugh escaping. "I'd say." Ella replied, flirting with him herself. Jack lightly pushed Ella smiling at her. "Anyways, So I went to the time rift, based myself there because I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are." He sounded slightly excited now, sticking his hands into his jacket pockets. " But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Ella asked, her voice sounding like a mother who was scolding her child. "I was busy." He said, not looking at her.

"Is that what happens, though, seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?" Martha asked, a hint of anger in her voice as she stared at the Doctor. "Not if you're blonde." Jack said sarcastically, staring at the Doctor himself. "Oh, she was blonde?" Martha cried, throwing up her arms as if in defeat. "Oh, what a surprise!" Ella added, rolling her eyes at the Doctor. "You three! We're at the end of the universe, all right? Right at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy blogging! Come on." He snapped, walking past the three of them in a huff. "Knows all of time and space, yet he doesn't know what _blogging _is." Ella muttered sarcastically, following after him.

They looked down over a cliff onto a high tech construction site of some kind. "Is that a city?" Martha asked, looking amazed. "A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago." Ella said absentmindedly, not noticing the strange looks the other three gave her. "What killed it?" Martha said, looking at the Doctor. "Time. Just time." Ella commented, looking a bit upset. "Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night." The Doctor continued. They all look up at the sky now, listening to him speak. "All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing." He looked down again, through his eyes found Ella for the second time. How did she know so much? She was only human, at least, that's what his sonic had said when he scanned her back in the Tardis. "They must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death." Jack said, looking at the Doctor. "Well," the Doctor started. "Martha, Ella and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack." He looked at Jack, giving him a look. "What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha asked, causing the two men to look away from eachother. "I suppose we have to hope life will find a way." Well, he's not doing too bad." Ella commented, pointing down at a man that was running across the construction site. "Human!" They heard someone yell before a group of people holding torches came into veiw, chasing the man.

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on!" The Doctor said, immediatly taking off. Ella immediatly ran after the Doctor, closely followed by Martha, and then Jack. _Guess it's time for the danger they told me about._ Ella thought, focusing on not tripping on the uneven dirt. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Utopia (Part 2)

My Doctor

10/Oc

_**A/N: hey guys! So, I have a favor to ask you. I have a poll up on my profile about what Ella's 'Timelady' name should be. Go vote and she might have your choice as a name! Thank you! **_

**Utopia part 2**

They ran towards the man, Ella stumbling slightly on the uneven ground, but managed to keep her footing. "Oh, I've missed this." Jack cried, lauging slightly. The caught up to the man, Jack grabbing him by the arms. "I've got you." He said, pushing the terrfied man ahead a bit. "They're coming! They're coming!" He sobbed as Jack pulled out a revolver, pointing it at the tribe people. "Jack, don't you dare!" The Doctor warned, causing Jack to look back at them for a moment before pointing the gun to the sky, pulling the trigger. "What the bloody hell are they?" Ella cried as the tribe stopped dead in their tracks, scared of the noise the gun caused. "There's more of them. We've got to keep going." The man said, still being held onto by the Doctor. "I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's over there." He looked back the way they had come, watching as more tribesmen appeared, running towards them. "Or maybe not." Ella said sarcastically, eyes darting back and forth between the two groups of tribesmen. "We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe." The man said, staring at them.

"Silo?" The Doctor asked, looking back at Martha, Ella, and Jack. "Silo." Jack said, nodding slightly as he took a step back. "Silo for me." Martha added, raising her hand, a terrified look on her face. "Don't need to be asked a second time, silo, off we go!" Ella said, immediatly following after the man, the Doctor, Martha, and Jack doing the same as the tribesmen advanced. They ran until a yellow gate came into veiw, men running towards it on the other side holding guns. "It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!" The man yelled as they ran. Ella glanced back at the tribesmen, not liking how close they were getting. She let out a cry as she tumbled forwards, finally tripping on the uneven ground. Jack immediatly stopped and turned around. "Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!" The gaurd screamed, Jack ignored him as he ran back to Ella helping her up before grabbing her hand and pulling her along, making sure that she wouldn't fall again. "Show him your teeth." The Doctor looked confused for a moment before he grimced, the others doing the same, revealing their own teeth. Ella looked back again, bouncing up and down slightly on the balls of her feet. "Human! Let them in! Let them in!" The gaurd yelled, backing away as the men pulled open the gate, allowing the five of them to enter. Ella sighed as they got behind the gaurd, not even noticing that Jack had not yet let go of her hand. "Close! Close! Close!" One gaurd jumped forward, shooting his machine gun at the ground infront of the tribe as they got to close to the gates. All went silent as one of the tribes men (obviously the leader), started to walk back and forth, hunched over slightly as if ready to pounce. "Humans. Humani. Make feast." He said, brining his hand up to his chest. "Go back to where you came from." The gaurd warned, gun still pointed at the leader. "I said, go back. Back!" "Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down." Jack commented, still clutching Ella's hand. "He's not my responsibility." The Doctor replied. "Oh, And I am? Huh, that makes a change." The leader pointed at Martha, who glared back. "Kind watch you. Kind hungry." He growled, a smirk on his face before he let out a yell and the tribe retreated.

"Thanks for that." Ella said to the gaurd before looking down and blushing slightly when she saw that Jack was still clutching her hand in his. "Right. Let's get you inside." The gaurd suggested, ignoring Ella's thanks "My name is Padra Toc Shafe Cane. Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?" The man, Padra, asked, walking along side the gaurd who gave him a grin. "Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can." Ella kept her hand in Jack's, deciding that if he wasn't letting go, then niether would she. Jack looked down at her then, winking before lifting their hands up slightly. "Thanks for helping me back there." She said quietly to him, giving him a smile. "Very brave of you." Ella said this in a matter of fact tone, giving him a wink of her own before letting her hand fall out of his. "Oi, stop flirting with him." The Doctor said, turning and walking backwards so that he could look at Ella and Jack. "Oh come on Doctor, I'm just thanking him for saving me, no flirting involved." Ella replied, sticking her tounge out at him when he rolled his eyes. Jack laughed at Ella's antics. "I like this one Doctor, she's got spunk." He commented, making the Doctor scoff and roll his eyes and Ella laugh. "I've got spunk?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "You really should get with the times Jack, really." There was a playful tone in her voice as she spoke, a sly grin on her face. Ella walked a bit faster, leaving the Doctor and Jack to bicker quietly behind them and catching up with Martha who looked slightly annoyed. "What's wrong?" Ella questioned, turning serious in a second. "Nothing, don't worry." Martha snapped, throwing Ella a glare. "Alright then, sorry I asked." She muttered, rasing an eyebrow at the other woman. _Someones jealous. _Ella thought, letting herself fall behind Martha a few steps.

Once they got inside, the Doctor started to describe the Tardis, sounding very annoyed when the gaurd kept cutting across him. "It looks like a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there." The gaurd handed something to the Doctor, asking him to wait for five seconds. "I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane. My brother's name is Beltone." Padra said, sounding slightly desperate, which, Ella thought, he most definatly was. "The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet! Passenger needs help." The gaurd said, a young boy appeared around the corner holding a clipboard. "Right. What do you need?" Creet asked, Padra walking over to him after a moment of hesitation. "A blue box, you said." The gaurd added, turning to the Doctor again. "Big, tall, wooden. Says Police." Ella commented, a serious look on her face. "We're driving out for the last water collection. I'll see what I can do." The Doctor looked releived. "Thank you."

"Come on." Creet said, heading off with Prada. "Sorry, but how old are you?" Martha asked, starting to follow the young boy as well. "Old enough to work. This way." Creet replied, leading them back the way he had come.

Ella looked around as they walked, taking in the people and what they had done to try and make their little area's of the corridors a bit more like home. People had put pictures of their loved ones on the wall, little notes were tapped up as well. "Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane and Biltone Shafe Cane? We're looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane." Creet called, looking left and right at people as they walked. Ella tuned out, watching people as they walked by. Many of them looked sorry as they shook their heads. A few men lifted their hats to them in greeting from where they sat. It was amazing to her. Here they were, at the end of the Universe, refusing to die out. "It's like a refugee camp." Martha said, looking around as well. "Stinking." Jack commented after taking a deep breath through his nose. "Oh, sorry. No offence. Not you, he's being stupid." Ella said, giving the man that Jack had just walked by a weak smile. "Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived." The Doctor said, sounding slightly amazed. "Oh, you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas, and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The-" "Fundamental humans." Ella said, cutting him off. The Doctor turned to look at Ella, who grinned up at him. "Kistane Shafe Cane." Creet asked again. "End of the universe and here we are. Indomitable! That's the word. Indomitable! Ha!" Ella said, grinning now at each person they passed. She didn't notice the look that the Doctor, Martha, and Jack gave her. "Is there a Kistane Shafe Cane?"

A woman stood up, a look of shock on her face when she saw Padra. "That's me." She said, staring at him. "Mother?" He cried, running to her. "Oh, my God. Padra." Kistane said, walking towards her son. They jogged after Padra, grins on their faces. "Beltone?" He asked, smiling at a man seated on the grround before he threw himself at his mother. "It's not all bad news." Martha declared. The man sitting on the gound stood, turning to face them. "Captain Jack Harkness." Jack introduced himself, shaking Beltone's hand. "And who are you?" Ella rolled her eyes, picking up on the flirting tone in the mans voice. "Stop it." The Doctor warned, making Jack turn around. "Give us a hand with this." He added, sonicking a little rectangular screen in the wall. "It's half deadlocked. I need you to overwrite the code. Let's find out where we are." Jack walked over to the Doctor, setting to work on overwriting the code like he had been told. Martha and Ella watched them, looking over Jacks shoulder. The door opened and the Doctor immediatly went to step through the door. He almost fell into empty space, when Jack grabbed him, pulling him back. "Gotcha." He said, smirking at the Timelord. "Thanks." The Doctor replied, a grin on his face. "How did you cope without me?"

They all leaned out the door, staring at a rocket that was in the silo. "Now that is what I call a rocket." Martha said, looking up at it. "They're not refugees." Ella started, mouth hanging slightly open. "They're passengers." The Doctor finished, mouth hanging open in the exact same way. "He said they were going to Utopia." Martha looked at the Doctor, seemingly content with ignoring Ella now, which confused her. "The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream. You recognise those engines?" The Doctor asked, looking down. "Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though." Jack replied. "Boiling." They all pulled away from the door now, Ella pressing a few buttons on the screen and shutting the door. "But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?"

A white haired man walked up to them, a smile on his face. "The Doctor?" He asked, looking at Jack with a smile. "That's me." The Doctor said, eyes widening slightly as the man immediatly grabbed his arm, pulling him along. "Good! Good! Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good." The Doctor smiled, turning to look at the other three as he was dragged away. "It's good apparently." Ella rolled her eyes and followed with the others. She stopped for a moment when she felt someones eyes on her, turning slightly, she was surprised to find a woman watching them. A woman with pointed teeth.


End file.
